wasistobenfandomcom-20200213-history
Essentials
klick: Version: 2.1 * Commands * Gr.Manager Permissions Befehle * /setwarp XY * /warp XY * /sethome * /home * /god * /i item# anzahl * /time day/night * /weather sun * /manuadd GroupManager Commands für SemiAdmins und Admins: manuadd: description: Move a player to desired group.(Adds to the file if not exists) permission: groupmanager.manuadd manudel: description: Remove any user specific configuration. Make him default group. permission: groupmanager.manudel manuaddsub: description: Add a group to a player's subgroup list. permission: groupmanager.manuaddsub manudelsub: description: Remove a group to a player's subgroup list. permission: groupmanager.manudelsub mangadd: description: Add group to the system. permission: groupmanager.mangadd mangdel: description: Removes group from the system(all it's users become default) permission: groupmanager.mangdel manuaddp: description: Add permission diretly to the player. permission: groupmanager.manuaddp manudelp: description: Removes permission diretly from the player. permission: groupmanager.manudelp manulistp: description: List all permissions from a player. permission: groupmanager.manulistp manucheckp: description: Verify if user has a permission, and where it comes from. permission: groupmanager.manucheckp mangaddp: description: Add permission to a group. permission: groupmanager.mangaddp mangdelp: description: Removes permission from a group. permission: groupmanager.mangdelp manglistp: description: Lists all permissions from a group. permission: groupmanager.manglistp mangcheckp: description: Check if group has a permission, and where it comes from. permission: groupmanager.mangcheckp mangaddi: description: Add a group to another group inheritance list. permission: groupmanager.mangaddi mangdeli: description: Remove a group from another group inheritance list. permission: groupmanager.mangdeli manuaddv: description: Add, or replaces, a variable to a user (like prefix or suffix). permission: groupmanager.manuaddv manudelv: description: Remove a variable from a user. permission: groupmanager.manudelv manulistv: description: List variables a user has (like prefix or suffix). permission: groupmanager.manulistv manucheckv: description: Verify a value of a variable of user, and where it comes from. permission: groupmanager.manucheckv mangaddv: description: Add, or replaces, a variable to a group (like prefix or suffix). permission: groupmanager.mangaddv mangdelv: description: Remove a variable from a group. permission: groupmanager.mangdelv manglistv: description: List variables a group has (like prefix or suffix). permission: groupmanager.manglistv mangcheckv: description: Verify a value of a variable of group, and where it comes from. permission: groupmanager.mangckeckv manwhois: description: Tell the group that user belongs. permission: groupmanager.manwhois tempadd: description: Creates a temporary permission copy for that user. permission: groupmanager.tempadd tempdel: description: Remove the temporary permission copy for player. permission: groupmanager.tempdel templist: description: List players in overload-permissions mode made by /tempadd. permission: groupmanager.templist tempdelall: description: Remove all overrides made by command /tempadd. permission: groupmanager.tempdelall mansave: description: Save all permissions on file. permission: groupmanager.mansave manload: description: Reload current world and config.yml. Or load given world. permission: groupmanager.manload listgroups: description: List the groups available. permission: groupmanager.listgroups manpromote: description: Promote a player in the same heritage line to a higher rank. permission: groupmanager.manpromote mandemote: description: Demote a player in the same heritage line to a lower rank. permission: groupmanager.mandemote mantogglevalidate: description: Toggle on/off the validating if player is online. permission: groupmanager.mantogglevalidate mantogglesave: description: Toggle on/ff the autosave. permission: groupmanager.mantogglesave manworld: description: Prints the selected world name permission: groupmanager.manworld manselect: description: Select a world to work with next commands. permission: groupmanager.manselect manclear: description: Clear world selection. Next commands will work on your world. permission: groupmanager.manclear Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Plugin